ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 46
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 46: Battle at the Secret Animal Army Base (Part 2) Jack's whole body started to turn into flame energy. Kangaroo, shocked, stared at Jack in fear. Once his whole body was completely flame energy, Jack muttered: "Embodiment of Flame! Let's see you try and kick me now!" 46: BATTLE AT THE SECRET ANIMAL ARMY BASE (PART 2) Kangaroo looked in shock, as he prepared another kick attack, which made a blast of wind so large it wiped out Jack's Embodiment torso. However, if you want to kill a flame elemental in their Embodiment form, a blast of wind is not how you do it. Jack simply regenerated the wound. He raised his palm towards Kangaroo. "Flame Cannon!", he shouted. The flame wave was launched toward Kangaroo. However, at the last second, it was absorbed by something above both of them. They both looked up. It was Mountain Goat. "What?!", Jack asked. Mountain Goat landed on the platform, right next to Kangaroo. Mountain Goat's horns looked as if they were made out of flame energy. Mountain Goat bleated. "Thank God you're here, Mountain Goat!", Kangaroo shouted. "I'm only here because he was closest.", Mountain Goat said. "And you owe me for this one! Now, let's see you counter this!" The Flame Cannon was re-launched back toward Jack. Jack, anticipating the attack to have no effect on him, did nothing. The attack went through his chest, nearly killing him and reverting him back to his normal form, which had no injuries on it whatsoever. Out of nowhere, a platform behind them started to collapse. Screaming was briefly heard, before being silenced by the deafening sound of the platform reaching the ground. Gandlett and Leopard were on it, both confused. Mountain Goat started to attack Jack. As this happened, Kangaroo pulled a pistol out of his pouch and shot a celebrating Spaniel through the head, splattering his blood all over the elevator wall. Jack, angry, burned part of Mountain Goat's face as he rushed to the fence. All he saw was Spaniel's lifeless body. "NO!", he shouted. "Spaniel!" Kangaroo laughed. "That's what he gets...", he said, "...for defying us!" At that time, Jack's entire right arm became flame energy. He turned toward Kangaroo and punched him in the chest so hard his fist came out the other side of Kangaroo's body, covered in Kangaroo's blood. He removed the fist as Kangaroo dropped the pistol, looking in shock at him for several seconds before falling on the ground, blood everywhere. "Bastard.", Jack said. "Kangaroo!", Mountain Goat shouted as he got up, the entirety of the right side of his face black. He charged towards Jack with his mouth open, revealing his teeth. Like Platypus, Mountain Goat had the strength to bite through flesh and bone. However, this didn't work, as Jack shoved his fist through Mountain Goat's mouth and out the back of his head. A swift upward movement and Mountain Goat was dead. The top of Mountain Goat's head fell 20 meters to the ground below. "Burn in Hell.", Jack said. ~*~*~*~* Alice was distracted by watching Jack kill Mountain Goat that she forgot about Platypus, who had broken through the Ice Blast and bit Alice in her injured ankle again. Alice shook him off, causing Platypus to slam against the fence. "What was that attack Noah taught me again?", Alice asked. "Torrent, was it?" Platypus shook his head, then ran to Alice again. Alice made a motion towards the east wall of the complex, causing Platypus to turn his head slightly counterclockwise in confusion. Suddenly, the wall collapsed as a large amount of water began to fill the complex. Jack had to run inside of a tower to dodge as the water began to form several sideways spirals which kept going to Platypus. Suddenly, the spirals conjoined into one. "Ice Trident!", Alice shouted. The giant spiral turned into a trident made out of ice, which impaled Platypus in the chest, before he was dragged by the current into the fence, which broke and sent Platypus falling 40 meters to his death. All of the water went back into the hole, and Richter made an earth dam to prevent any more water from getting inside the complex. "Thanks, Richter!", Alice said. Jack came out of the tower on ground level, where he immediately ran to Spaniel's body. ~*~*~*~* Leopard and Gandlett finally realized what was going on. "You wanna keep going?", Leopard asked. "I am honored that you have chosen me to end your life.", Gandlett said. "How sweet." "Don't be confident that you'll win.", Leopard said. "Try me.", Gandlett said, pointing the blade of her sword at Leopard's chest. She then raised it to her right and said, "Now, en garde!" "Wait, wha--?", was all Leopard managed to utter before he was stabbed in the chest. "Let me tell you a little secret.", Gandlett said as she leaned in closer to Leopard's good ear. She whispered, "Even if you hadn't defected, I wasn't going to let you live anyway." Leopard looked at her in shock as she leaned away. "You bitch!", Leopard shouted. Gandlett removed her sword from Leopard's chest, then slashed him multiple times. "I may be a bitch, but I'm still stronger than you.", she said. "Fuck... you...", Leopard said as his wounds opened up and he fell on his knees, then leaned backward dead. Gandlett turned around to look at Leopard's body. "Who's the bitch now?", she asked. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff